Generally, the RL related aspects of a conventional wireless multi-cell communication system are handled by a radio network controller (RNC). Furthermore, the RNC is also responsible for the management of radio resources for the purpose of maintaining RL quality on a per RL basis, otherwise known as link maintenance.
The application of link maintenance applies to both circuit switched and packet switched services. In the above-mentioned conventional system, the deterioration of radio links occurs due to unpredictable circumstances. The RL quality of service sometimes falls below an established threshold level, or stays below a threshold level for longer than a predetermined time period.
It is desirable to provide a method and system for adjusting the data bit rate of the RL in order to enable efficient link maintenance and avoiding RL quality of service deterioration.